


Risky Business

by dephigravity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Fanart, Leather Kink, NSFW Art, Rubber Kink, The BDSM Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Third in my BDSM Avengers. Tony knows when to leave work at the office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/150595934713/risky-business-iron-man-tony-stark-part-3-in)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Part 1) Captain America](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6099807)  
> [Part 2) Winter Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6127198)


End file.
